pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Hannibal (TV series)
Hannibal is a psychological horror television series of the American NBC and was developed by Bryan Fuller . The series is based on characters from the book Red Dragon by Thomas Harris .The series focuses largely on the friendship between Will Graham from the FBI and forensic psychologist Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The third season was announced on May 9, 2014. Characters * Hugh Dancy as Will Graham, a professor of criminology who can empathize with the thoughts of murderers in order to determine its behavior and motives. * Mads Mikkelsen as Dr. Hannibal Lecter , a forensic psychiatrist who basically a Kanibaal and serial killer. He is an excellent cook. He has great interest in Will. * Caroline Dhavernas as Alana Bloom, a professor of psychiatry employed by the FBI. She has professional ties with both Will and Hannibal. * Laurence Fishburne as Special Agent-in-Charge Jack Crawford, head of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit Head service. * Adrienne Marchetti Park as Special Agent Beverly Katz. It is specialized in fiber analysis. * Scott Thompson as Special Agent Dr. Jimmy Price, a researcher specializing in fingerprints. * Gillian Anderson as a psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, despite the latter exercising the profession. Story Season 1 Will Graham is a professor of criminology. He has a special gift: a crime scene , and even partly on the basis of photographs taken there, he can ascertain exactly how the murder was committed, what was the reasoning and motives and whether a link is there with another murder . When FBI agent Jack Crawford heard about Graham's gift, he asks him to cooperate in the search for a serial killer already eight young girls from Minnesota killed. In addition, he determines his victims on a deer antler. Since Graham's first assignment was nevertheless hailed as a success, despite Graham's killer (Garret Jacob Hobbs) shot and thereby died, he is asked to assist the FBI in the search for other serial killers. Graham agrees, but soon comes to the conclusion that his gift is a heavy toll on his psyche. He regularly receives delusions and blackouts, which he is suddenly in a different location without knowing how he got there. Crawford remains entice him because he eventually wants to find the Chesapeake Ripper. Because Graham is no FBI agent, Crawford is sure that Graham is regularly consulting with the brilliant psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a former surgeon at an emergency department who resigned after he could not save a patient and retrained himself to the profession of psychiatrist. There is soon a good relationship between Graham and Lecter. Lecter proves to be an excellent cook and surprised his guests with exquisite dishes. But what no one knows is that Lecter himself is a serial killer and his guests human flesh and organs dishes out. It later emerged that are Graham's blackouts and hallucinations caused by inflammation in his brains, but Dr. Lecter has convinced the neurologist to keep the truth behind that Graham thinks he is mentally ill. Rumors are beginning to emerge or Will not itself involved in the killings. Especially when one day Abigail Hobbs, daughter of Jacob Garret is murdered. Her ear is found at Will. Will Further, in his spare time vispennen and found to contain those all organic material from the earlier victims. Will finds out which might be the serial killer Lecter, and that Abigail this was even aware, but he is not believed by Jack Crawford. When Will is about to shoot Lecter, he himself shot by Crawford. He is admitted to the hospital where they are treated encephalitis. Later he transferred to "Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane." Lecter brings him a visit and grins because overall success: Will be accused unjustly. Category:American TV